The Defenders of Hyrule
by Thelostflower
Summary: The Defenders of Hyrule is a top secret Organization ment for those who possess special abilities. Their Mission: To Protect the crown. Top Secret Documents stolen, Murders covred up. It is time for the new generation of heros to rise up a finish it AU


**Prologue**

It has been 10 years since the death of her parents. They died in a freak accident - according to the local paper. There is a truth to every lie. A dark one at that. A secret. The the truth of their deaths. Kept hush hush, hidden from all wandering eyes. Ebony and John Harkinian died in a house fire. Or so it was said.

They were part of a secret society called _The Defenders of Hyrule_ -more fondly referred to as theDOH. John and Ebony made up one of the best black ops teams in the the DOH. They, along with their counter parts Chanel Lon and her partner Ganondorf Dragmire were the only four souls to know and protect Hyrule's darkest secrets. The _Defenders of Hyrule _were created long ago in a time of darkness to protect the royal bloodline and the triforce itself. Presently the organization is headed by the reigning king of Hyrule; King Edward Forester and his wife Melissa Forester.

_The Defenders of Hyrule_ are not just ordinary people. The defenders are chosen and blessed by the Goddesses to protect the kingdom. Through these blessings some defenders attain certain powers or special abilities. Each ability is unique to the defender, they are recruited for their abilities and trained rigorously to protect and defend their country.

In every world there is a balance; for every good there is an evil. Hyrule is no different. Long ago, when evil ruled the kingdom, a sacred hero banished the evil to the very edges of the land. It is rumored that since their untimely banishment the rogue rebels have been banning together to form yet another group in attempt to spark a movement to uproot the throne and regain control of Hyrule. DOH intelligence suggests that this group refers to themselves as the _Forsaken Angels._ There is no further intel. on the group.

The Harkinian tragedy is still shrouded in shadows. Facts are unclear. Documents are missing or surrounded in red tape. Although most of the night's events are unclear, a small hint of truth escaped. It could be nothing more than a mere story, but it is all that is known. The DOH send their finest teams on a black op. Their reasoning is unclear. Trust is something necessary when working with sensitive information. Those who are too trusting easily get burned. The mangled bodies of Ebony, John, and Chanel were found outside the castle. Pieces of them were found for miles around. The man responsible was none other than Ganondorf Dragmir former agent and suspected leader of the _Forsaken Angels_. Those who trust get burned.

Zelda Harkinain was left alone in the world at the age of 6. The sweet blonde with vivid blue eyes was left to the cruelty streets. Soon after she was taken in by an orphanage. Zelda's best friend Malon was also left motherless. Malon escaped poverty living with her doting father Talon Lon on their ranch. The orphanage was no better than the streets. Zelda spent years getting beaten and abused by the owner until her friends discovered her scars and bruises. With a fairy tale ending, Malong and Ruto sought help from The queen of the Zora's; Ruto's mother. With her power she took the case to court and discovered the Harkinain's missing will. John and Ebony left the custody of their daughter to Talon and Chanel. Things were a dream for both Zelda and Malon, living with your best friend seemed like the perfect ending. Alas, nothing gold can stay.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Just an ordinary day.**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZELLIE!" Screamed a perky girl with copper hair.

"Ugh Malon leave me alone" Zelda groaned rolling over pulling the covers over her head. Silence, oh blissful silence. "AH HOLY DIN MALON GET OFF NOO LEAVE MY COVERS ALONE!"

"Zellie come on! Do you know what day it is?"

"Not Christmas" Zelda scowled.

"No silly, It's September 2nd!, your birthday. Malon chirped

"What time is it?" Zelda asked groggily

"4:30" she answered simply.

"I wanted to wake you up so we could see the sunrise today" Malon said excitedly.

"Oh, a sunrise! I love sunrises. but its so warm here. no don't take my covers...NO MALON! ...I'm cold." Her violet covers now lay listlessly on the floor, an grinning Malon perched above them.

"GET UP" she squawked and pulled Zelda up.

They traipsed slowly down the creaky wooden staircase through the lofty kitchen, trying not to wake Talon. The door creaked open and closed softly behind them. Pajamas provided little warmth from the chilly morning but they were determined bathe in the sunrise. They hopped the weathered corral fence and landed in the soft dewy grass. The sun crept across the horizon painting the sky with beautiful lilacs and peaches. The night began to dissipate.

"Thank you Malon" Zelda said softly.

"You're welcome" She replied. they hugged as best as they could laying down in the damp grass.

gazing up at the lightening sky, contemplative silence filled the girls. "today was the anniversary of their deaths." Zelda thought impulsively grabbing her mothers large silver locket as it lay around her neck.

"I wonder how they actually died…" Malon whispered looking sadly at the sky.

It was one of the many things they never knew and always discussed when they were alone.

The sun had finally risen cascading light around the ranch. They heaved themselves up and filed into the kitchen.

Talon was already in the kitchen working hard at something on the stove.

"Girls", he laughed.

"oh, h-hi Talon" stuttered the blonde, surprised.

"I had the feeling you'd be outside this morning" He replied. "You both are miserable at being sneaky."

"Morning Daddy" Malon said sweetly as she hugged Talon and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning my sweeties, and just for you I decided to make Talon's special pancakes"

"Thank you!"

"Now, now what kind of father would I be if I didn't do something special for your birthdays?" He chuckled

"Run along up stairs and get dressed. By the time you're finished breakfast will be ready."

The stairs creaked loudly while they climbed.

hmm.. what should we wear today?" Malon asked.

"I don't know, I honestly don't care, pick something." Zelda snorted.

Ever the girl, Malon eagerly tore through her closet and drawers.

Throwing on a pair of black jeans and a grey tee, Zelda tied her flaxen hair into a braid, and put on a bit of mascara. Glancing over, she noticed that Malon was still deciding.

"Just wear pink already! You do every day! Come on, I'm hungry!"

"Oh Zelda, there's more to life than food."

"what ever, I'm getting breakfast!" She said taking off.

"WAIIIITTT..." But Zelda didn't turn back.

update 05/28/2013


End file.
